


And We Meet Again

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tater asks entirely too many questions, Bitty meets Tater for the first time, Jack is watching the collision with increasing anxiety – and then things get interesting.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/gifts).



Tater tasted the pie that Jack had brought in, and nearly melted. It was one of the most delicious things he had ever had the pleasure of eating. The thing was he knew that recipe. He had tasted that pie before, many time in his youth. “Jack, who made this? You’re girlfriend?” 

“Well, not exactly. Bitty made it. He’s a...friend.” 

Alexei nodded, “Would like to meet him. I come for dinner, you invite him.” He patted Jack’s back and wandered off to grab his duffle back leaving Jack staring at his back. 

“Fine, sure. Be there tonight at seven.” Jack sighed loudly enough to make Alexei stop in his tracks. 

“Is imposition?” 

“No, not. Of course not. I’ll just call Bitty. I’m sure it’s fine. He likes company,” Jack mumbled.

“Good, good. See you then, Zimbonni.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Jack, honey, I think you need to calm down,” Eric called from the kitchen. “It’s gonna be alright, promise. I got everything ready. Sweetheart?”

“I’m okay,” Jack whispered. “I’m fine. I’ve got this.” 

“I know you do, hun,” Eric rose on his tip toes and stole a kiss. 

Tater arrived on time, just as Eric was in the kitchen, pulling out the pie they would have for dessert. Eric heard them talking, mostly the rumble of voices coming from the entryway. 

He dusted off his apron after he had set the pie to cool in the pie safe, and took it off, hanging it on the hook before he went to greet them. 

They both looked up, and Tater froze. He had never seen him this close, and there was something familiar about him. Something that nagged at Eric. Something...

“Erica? *Is that you?*” Eric stiffened at the Russian. He knew that voice. 

“Alyosha? *What? How? I...oh my god!*” Eric answered in turn, his own Russian rusty after years of disuse. “*I didn’t know you...I mean. Wow. You grew up. You’re so tall.*”

“*You’re still beautiful, Erica.*” Alexei winked. 

Eric flushed and then saw the confused expression on Jack’s face. 

“Crisse! What is going on? When did you learn Russian? What is going on, Bitty?” He huffed. “What is going on?” 

“Oh lordy, I’m sorry Jack. I just didn’t realize that...that Tater...oh my goodness. We grew up together. I mean. He’s Katya’s nephew. Only I didn’t know that...I only knew him as Alyosha, because that was what Katya called him. Oh my goodness. And he grew up so tall. Well, taller. He was always tall. But he had this horrible shaggy hair and...yeah. You look a lot different Alyosha.” Eric laughed, wringing his hands together, and blushed. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“Is good to see you, Eric. Very good. You did not grow though. Still *small*. I’m still going to marry you, yes?” Alexei said, and planted a kiss on Eric’s cheek.

Jack watched, and found himself blurting out: “What? No! I’m marrying him!” and then clamped his hands over his mouth. 

“What?” Eric shrieked. “Sweetheart! We weren’t going to---Jack! Not yet!”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Bits! I didn’t---he---” 

Eric sighed and looked between them, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine, sweetheart. Alyosha will not tell anyone. He’d better not anyway.” 

Alexei’s brows rose, he rocked back on his heels, and smiled. “Your girlfriend was making pies. Knew it. And no, Is secret. I understand. Very good secret. *I’m so happy for you, Eric.*” 

“Oh bless your heart, misgendering me again. Really, Alyosha?” Eric grinned in spite of himself. "Oh honey, this boy. The first time he saw me in the ring he thought I was a girl. Kept calling me Erica. Why? Because I was wearing this red sweater, only it had an accident and ended up more of a lightish red.” 

“It was pink. Bright pink. And Eric was so very small. Cute little blonde. So tiny, and delicate.” 

“I’m not small, I’m average! It’s not my fault y’all are giants. Even Katya. Goodness,” Eric laughed. “Giants.” 

“Is good to see you, Eric. Didn’t know you were playing hockey. Wish we had not lost touch. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. Very much *sunbeam*. Very much. You are very luck man, Zimbonni. You had better be good to him.” 

“Of course I will. I love him,” Jack whispered. 

“Oh, sweetheart. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Bits. This just wasn’t how I expected it. I didn’t even know you could speak Russian.”

“Katya taught me. You know she was my coach for a long time. From the time I was twelve, actually. Alexei was living with her. But like I said...she never called him that. Just Alyosha. I guess I never really connected the two. Yeah, this is all very unexpected, but it’s good.” He wiped at his cheeks, ducking his head. “Really good.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack shifted uneasily, this was not how he expected things to go. He had thought that things would be awkward, and they would skirt around the truth, but that was not the case. He watched them talk, and lean against each other in comfortable way, much the way he and Eric moved together.

An idea formed in his head, one that left him feeling anxious and hot all at once. They had talked about this before. They had considered asking Parse. Considered it when they had finally made amends. Bitty had been curious. And Jack had found the idea of Bitty and Parse together more than a little hot, but he had never considered anyone else until now. Tater wasn’t his type, but he was definitely Bitty’s. Definitely.

The idea fermented as they ate dinner, and stuck around through dessert. Jack couldn't shake it once it got stuck in his head.

They ended up on the couch after the pie. The History Channel played in the background, but Jack could not concentrate on it. He couldn’t get it out of his mind. And finally he spit it out, “Tater do you want to stay?” 

Eric’s eyes flicked over to him, and widened. “Jack?” 

Jack flushed, “Unless...” 

Eric’s breath caught in his chest. “Oh, lordy, do you want to Alyosha?” 

Alexei leaned over, catching Eric’s lips against his own. “Yes. Come Zimbonni, we take Eric to bed, yes?” 

Jack laughed, “Yes.” he let out a little gasp of his own when Alexei pulled him close, crashing their lips together. It was awkward for a moment, and weird being kissed by someone taller.

“Oh goodness, that was hot,” Eric chirped and nearly pushed them both towards the bedroom. 

He turned, scooping up Eric, who laughed, and wiggled in his grasp until he was tossed on the bed, Jack followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Key: *Russian*  
> Changing it up a bit. =D
> 
> Also...  
> Eric and Alyosha met when Eric was twelve and Alyosha was 15. She was his coach until Eric moved when he was 15. Alyosha was playing Juniors at that time. He was under his cousin's guardianship at that time, and eventually naturalized. 
> 
> =D Stupid amount of head cannon for something so short.


End file.
